I Dare You
by curlycutie016
Summary: Just three words… by themselves they were perfectly harmless. But put together a deadly combination. Completed
1. I Dare You

I Dare You  
  
By Felicia aka CurlyCutie  
  
"I dare you"  
  
Just three words... by themselves they were perfectly harmless.  
  
But put together a deadly combination.  
  
Well it wouldn't be as deadly if the lips uttering them hadn't looked kissable.  
  
"You dare me to do what?"  
  
She waited for his answer.  
  
It was nerve wracking to see his cool calculating expression, and then see his eyes twinkle with a mischievous thought.  
  
But of course he wouldn't know that.  
  
She always tried to hide the effect he had one her.  
  
She made sure when looks of longing, lust, desire, or even adoring crossed her face, his back was to her.  
  
It was just a game.  
  
It started out that way anyways... a meaningless, insignificant game.  
  
She remembered the first time she'd approached him and he'd had the most shocked expression even if it lasted just a second.  
  
They'd look for the other, hoping the other wouldn't notice.  
  
But she knew that he'd seen her face scanning the tables for him, then how it light up when she saw him.  
  
They'd started this game one day when they were sitting together by the lake.  
  
He'd been lying down on his back his hands behind his head, and she was resting her head on his stomach.  
  
He didn't acknowledge the fact that she may have been breaking the unspoken rules of platonic friendship by the physical contact she ensured between them.  
  
Instead he'd wrapped a finger through her red hair and gently was twisting a ringlet.  
  
She was starting to fall asleep.  
  
The gentle rise and fall of his stomach was lulling.  
  
Then he spoke.  
  
"I dare you..."he murmured  
  
"What? You dare me? What are you talking about?" she questioned surprised, her eyes opened.  
  
She turned around and sidled up beside him more, resting on her stomach.  
  
"You dare me?" she repeated, "to do what?"  
  
"I dare you to sing that song about the Happy Hippogriff that I know you know because you sang it once when you were looking for a book in the library. You have to sing that song and do the actions too," he said with a grin.  
  
She looked at him surprised. She expected him to dare her into doing a physical favor or something that would humiliate her in front of everyone.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm waiting"  
  
"What if I refuse..." she looked coyly at him.  
  
"Oh you don't want to do that you'll be very sorry" he looked at her slyly.  
  
She sighed and sat up and rested kneeling. She pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail, cleared her throat and began.  
  
"Happy hippogriff, happy hippogriff let my fly with you today happy hippogriff, happy hippogriff oh come take me away happy hippogriff, happy hippogriff, happy hippogriff and together we'll be oh so happy and will want to stay forever and a day"  
  
She said it quickly before lying back down.  
  
"You didn't do it right," he accused.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You didn't sing and there were no actions!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
She looked out at the lake not chancing to look him in the eye.  
  
"Happy Hippogriff, Happy Hippogriff  
  
Let my fly with you today  
  
Happy Hippogriff, Happy Hippogriff  
  
Oh come take me away  
  
Happy Hippogriff, Happy Hippogriff, Happy Hiiiippogriff"  
  
And together we'll be oh so happy and will want to stay forever and a day"  
  
As she said the phrases her hands moved to imitate the wings of a hippogriff.  
  
She made the mistake of looking at him halfway through the song and she finished the last of it laughing.  
  
He started laughing and applauding.  
  
Then he did something that surprised her.  
  
He hugged her.  
  
He was never affectionate, but he couldn't help himself. She just looked so lovely and carefree singing that silly song.  
  
She stopped laughing when she felt his arms surround her.  
  
His chest and arm muscles were well defined. His heart beat reverberated though her ears.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
He noticed how she tensed up.  
  
"Sorry" he apologized, "I couldn't help myself, you were just so cute."  
  
He beeped her nose and tugged on a curl.  
  
She playfully swatted his hand away.  
  
That was the first dare.  
  
After that more came.  
  
Except there was a silent rule.  
  
If you made the dare you couldn't make another until you'd had to fulfill one as well.  
  
So that way it was equal going back and forth between the two.  
  
Also you had to respond to a dare with a similar one of your own, but it had to be one step further.  
  
So after she'd sung with actions, he had to show a bit of his upbringing and danced with an invisible partner.  
  
Since their friendship was a private matter it made things all the more entertaining for the other to observe.  
  
She'd often lie in bed at night then break out into laughter at a memory of him doing something so ridiculous.  
  
Wearing one of her kilts to school one day.  
  
Declaring his undying love to one of the professors at lunch.  
  
Passing out pamphlets for a group that he'd started the 'WLHPA (We Love Harry Potter Association!)'  
  
However she'd had her share of dares come right back at her.  
  
Sidling up to her brother's best friend at dinner, and flirting mercilessly with him and the rest of the boys present.  
  
Starting her own fan club, except in honor of Severus Snape.  
  
She had to slick back her hair in memory of the old style he used to don.  
  
However as time passed the dares became a little more dangerous and risky too.  
  
Standing up on a broom a good forty feet high isn't exactly the safest dare.  
  
But then again doing it blindfolded is worse.  
  
By the end of the year they'd humiliated themselves, risked their lives, dodged the bullet of expulsion, and, more importantly, their friendship hadn't been noticed at all.  
  
Except for the looks.  
  
The look she was giving him now wasn't one he was used to seeing directly.  
  
Normally if she looked at him in that way he'd be at another table or walking down the hallway just passing her not looking back.  
  
But here she was, her eyes darkened, in giving him a look that he couldn't remember seeing before.  
  
He averted his gaze and pretended to be thinking of a suitable dare.  
  
They were at their familiar haunt by the lake in the late afternoon, sitting looking out over the water.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm thinking..."  
  
"Oh no!" she said in mock horror, "the great Draco has finally run out of ideas! Say it isn't so!"  
  
She then faked swooning.  
  
He tried to glare at her but instead he reached out and started to tickle her.  
  
"Ha! Still want to make fun of me, Weasly?"  
  
"Oh so....*gasp* it's...*peal of laughter* Weasly now?"  
  
He laughed at that.  
  
That is until she managed to wrap her legs around his waist and thrust her hips upward, catching him off guard and flipping him over.  
  
"No fair! You have...I forget the number... but a lot of brothers so you know how to fight men, and another thing it's pretty low using arousing techniques to surprise attack people," he said this last part as he ran his hands up her legs, then on to her thighs, brushing the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Horny bastard," she smiled and leaned down to look directly eye to eye with him.  
  
Her breath caught, she was inches away, and she could kiss him IF she wanted. No she DID want to, it was more she COULD kiss him if she dared.  
  
She reminded herself that she wasn't dared and she wasn't about to dare herself, instead she persisted him.  
  
"So what's my dare?"  
  
"Can't tell you"  
  
"Can't think of one?"  
  
"Oh I bet I could, but you see since you're in such a compromising position on top of me it's hard to think of dares"  
  
With that said she lay down on him, so they were torso to torso, legs to legs, and then rolled off him to lie beside him.  
  
"I moved, so dare"  
  
"Impatient are we? Typical womanly behavior," he retorted.  
  
"However," he continued, "impatient women tend to know what they want and don't hesitate to get it," he finished with an exaggerated wink.  
  
She laughed at his comment and expression.  
  
"Quit stalling!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
He got up and walked to the edge of the water and looked as the sun dipped its toes into the water tinting the sky orange and the clouds purple.  
  
He spoke quietly, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.  
  
"I dare you not to fall in love"  
  
She came up beside him, standing side to side. She turned and faced him.  
  
"Not to fall in love? With anyone? Forever? What kind of dare is that?"  
  
He didn't turn to face her, the dying sun caught in his white blonde hair making it look golden, and his face less pale.  
  
"Yes, no not anyone with me, yes, one that I've decided to make," he answered her questions in bullet form fashion.  
  
She was used to this kind of answer from him.  
  
"Fine I accept, I won't fall in love with you but here's my dare for you,"  
  
He turned and lowered his head a bit to look into her eyes.  
  
She tilted her own head upwards a bit, then turned away to look out at the lake.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Love me, if you dare"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She turned to face him, "well remember we used to talk and you said you'd never fall in love with anyone because then they'd have power over you and that without your father you felt free and you didn't want to lose that, so love me, if you dare"  
  
He was a little surprised at that.  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"How couldn't I?"  
  
"Well I remember you telling me your great aspirations for love, which I still think are foolish."  
  
"I know you told me that," she looked down quietly.  
  
He put his hand under her chin to lift up her face to him.  
  
"I accept your dare"  
  
"You do? But if you accept your dare then how can I fulfill mine?"  
  
"Ah yes well there's only thing you can do," he said with a soft smile, an adoring glimmer in his eye.  
  
"What?" she replied in barely a whisper.  
  
"Just let me love you," with that said he covered her lips with his.  
  
It would have to be the sweetest kiss she'd ever had. She'd had a few kisses but not from someone she felt so strongly drawn too. He was also the best kisser she'd experienced as well.  
  
He couldn't believe it; he was kissing the loveliest person he'd ever met. Not lovely just in features but lovely in her soul, for compassion, and caring that she'd shown him through out their times together.  
  
After a few passion filled seconds, she broke away.  
  
"Damn," she murmured against his lips.  
  
"That good, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, but it's just that... I lost the dare, Draco," she smiled then kissed him again. 


	2. This little beauty aww

Ah yes this little beauty came from two things.  
  
1 Lack of inspiration for my other stories, which I'm very mad at myself for not working on when time was given.  
  
2 and a French movie that's going to appear soon called Love me if you Dare. (in my profile I'll have the links up)  
  
I wanted to write a story so that when writing it afterwards seeing the enthusiastic response (hint hint) I'd feel the urge to write more when I'm not being hounded for papers, reports etc from teachers.  
  
The History of I Dare You: I started it in English class, worked through a little of my lunch hour, all the while listening to La Vie En Rose by Mirelle Mathieu. Which is actually a good song to write to because even though I'm Canadian and my second language is suppose to be French (well the only French I know besides the basics is the catch phrase from the Lady Marmalade song) it's harder to get distracted by lyrics that you can't understand. (Study tip for all of you who can't work without some music)  
  
So anyways I decided not to mention names or whatever in the beginning so that opinions about characters couldn't be formed, since the main focus was on their interactions.  
  
Yes the fiery Ginny and the cool Draco is a winning but not probable combo which I enjoy writing.  
  
Enough rambling from me! Thank you for reading my story, hope you enjoyed.  
  
~Felicia  
  
"Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved." 


End file.
